Blind Sight
by Atsuki-chan1
Summary: Shounen ai. Ryrya. AU fic. An accident shatters Ryo's life leaving him blind with no sure sign of recovery. Suddenly everything changes. Can Jenrya, a boy who can identify with loneliness show the brunette that there are ways to see?


Atsuki: Yay! I've decided to try and do a fic that will keep Jenrya and Ryo really in character to prove that they could be a good couple if they just had a chance interact more in the series.

Ryo: Now I'm worried. There's no way you can manage updating 2 fics at the same time.

Atsuki: (glares) Of course I can!

Ryo: (glares back) you'd better! Or you will DIE!

Atsuki: (whimpers and hides behind the table)

**Title:** Blind Sight

**Pairing:** Ryrya/Jenryo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** Alternate Universe fic. An accident shatters Ryo's life leaving him blind with no sure sign of recovery. Suddenly the once popular and adored boy becomes forgotten by former friends and fans alike. Jenrya, a boy who joined the program to help the blind is assigned to him. Being a person who can identify with loneliness, can the he show the brunette that there are ways to see?

**Disclaimer: Plain and simple, Digimon is not mine and as for the word bluenette, it's not part of the English language (AKA I made it up) so I might own it but hey if enough people were born with blue hair it probably would be a word.**

**Chapter One: Accident and the Results**

"_Ryo! Hey Ryo, we're over here!"_

_The brunette looked around and smiled at the girl waving frantically at him._

"_Hey, where've you been?"_

_Suddenly her smiling face contorted into an expression of horror._

"_RYO! WATCH OUT!"_

'_Huh?'_

_As Ryo whirled around, bright lights were the only things he saw before he found himself on the ground, an overwhelming pain enveloping his body._

_Then everything went black._

"Ryo, are you alright?"

Huh?" Ryo blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts and turned his head in the direction of the voice. He felt the mattress sink a little as the speaker sat down.

"I'm fine," answered Ryo blankly, "I was just thinking."

He waited for the "About what?" but it never came. The other merely gave a small sigh and departed to go make lunch. Ryo let out a breath of relief as he heard the door shut and went back to his thoughts.

Four weeks…

It had been four weeks since the accident…

Four weeks since he'd been in the hospital…

Four weeks since he'd lost his sight…

"_I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. It's sort of like being in a coma. His sight may come back but we don't know when. It could take days or even years but it also may never come back. If his body was showing signs of attempting to repair those nerves we could operate but until then there's nothing we can do."_

"_I see. Thank you."_

_Ryo just sat there, feeling numb. 'Never come back…'_

And then everything changed.

His friends felt awkward around him and he hadn't heard anything from Sakiko. Despite himself he couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed by this. His only company was his dad during evenings and mornings but things were even strained with him and of course Jenrya.

Jenrya had been a volunteer for a programme to help the blind and had become like his carer during the afternoons while his dad took care of things. Personally Ryo wouldn't have been surprised if part of the reason he was gone in the afternoons was to avoid the uncomfortable silence between them. He'd noticed the afternoon seemed to get steadily longer.

Despite Jenrya being here two weeks, the two were still strangers. Little to no words passed between them and the brunette had no desire to let himself depend on the other boy more than absolutely necessary. Maybe it was selfish of him to take his misery out on Jenrya but Ryo decided that he deserved to be selfish if only just this once.

Strangely enough, there were no complaints about his stand offish behaviour and the younger one didn't try to push himself into the brunette's life or make him feel inadequate but then again it was hard to tell with only his voice. People were normally caught out by their facial expressions or body language. For all he knew Jenrya could be a 30 year old escaped convict plotting world war 3 who just happened to look half his age.

In the kitchen, Jenrya blinked, pausing as he heard the soft chuckling of the Japanese boy.

'_I wonder what cheered him up?'_

Just then the doorbell rang snapping the bluenette out of his thoughts. That was strange, they didn't normally get visitors. _'Maybe it's one of Ryo's friends?'_

Standing outside was a girl, eyes on the ground as she twisted her hair around her fingers nervously. He cleared his throat to get her attention startling her slightly.

"Umm…Is Ryo home?" Sakiko flushed, wanting to bang her head against a wall at the stupidity of the question. _'Where else would he be!'_

Jenrya raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Yes, would you like to come in?"

She smiled and nodded, stepping through the door before she lost the rest of her wavering courage and bolted.

"You're a friend of Ryo's?"

"Actually I'm his girlfriend."

The bluenette inwardly frowned at this revelation. "He's in his room. I'm sure he'll be glad of the company."

The girl smiled and nodded, proceeding to Ryo's room.

Ryo's head lifted at the sound of knocking on his door.

"Hi Ryo, it's me."

He knew that voice anywhere. "Saki-chan, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just the same old boring stuff."

"How's the rest of the gang?"

"They're good."

"So what have they been doing since last time?"

"Oh you know, hanging out and relaxing, nothing exciting enough to be worth mentioning."

She tried to make her voice sound light and casual but the brunette had heard the nervousness in her voice and the hesitation before she answered. Almost like she was reluctant to talk about them and was trying to choose her words carefully.

"But anyway enough about us, let's talk about you. How are you holding up?"

Ryo noticed the way her voice grew softer at the last part.

"It can get boring but I'm fine."

Sakiko was persistent. She couldn't help feeling like this was all her fault and was desperate to make it up to him in any way possible. "Are you sure? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine." replied Ryo, his smile a bit forced.

An awkward silence settled between them and both were glad when they heard Jenrya knock.

"Lunch is ready."

The older boy started to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'll get it for you. You should save you're strength."

He went to protest but Sakiko was already out the door. He resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

"Is it really okay for her to do that?" asked the bluenette softly.

"If she wants to, then why not?" was the weary reply.

It was so quietly spoken that Ryo almost missed his reply. "Because you're not a dying cripple."

He smiled. _'At least someone realises that.'_

Atsuki: And I think we'll leave it there. Are Ryo and Jenrya too OOC or what? Please review and tell me.

Ryo: That's just an excuse to ask people to review.

Atsuki: No it's not! (Crosses fingers behind her back)


End file.
